In order to inspire and educate children, parents often use construction or block building sets to introduce the concepts of space, logic, and creativity to the youths. During the process of building and assembling, a child can create various types of objects such as airplane, tanks, cars, and other toy structures. Thus the child's creative mind is gradually developed and his or her curiosity satisfied.
Although existing construction or block building sets have inspired so many, they generally exhibit a structural size and strength limitation caused by the relatively weak coupling arisen from a linear slide-on or snap-on action between the construction parts.
Improving the coupling or connection structure between two adjacent construction parts or units would result in stronger and more versatile construction sets.